


“I want a coffee”

by ulmo80



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: Coffee, Established Relationship, F/M, Family, Family Dynamics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-31
Updated: 2020-03-31
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:48:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23401753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ulmo80/pseuds/ulmo80
Summary: Jaime wants a coffee.
Relationships: Jaime Lannister/Brienne of Tarth
Comments: 48
Kudos: 110





	“I want a coffee”

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfic. It is inspired by a tweet. The idea didn’t leave my mind since I first saw it, and I was thinking of sending the prompt to one of the great JB writers, but then I thought “why not?” and took it as a challenge. I hope you like it.
> 
> English is not my mother language, it is un-betaed, all mistakes are mine.

Brienne was a in the middle of a work video call with her boss when she heard Jaime’s voice coming from the entrance of the house.

“I’ll be back in half an hour.”

Without losing a second, she scrambled to her feet and ran to see what her husband was up to now, probably nothing good.

They were in their second week of mandatory isolation due to a pandemic disease. The news were dire, there were more infected every day and a possible vaccine was a year and a half away. The only way to be safe was to stay at home.

Despite the circumstances, Duncan and Genna, their teenage children, were showing their best behavior; they took on-line classes and kept their homework at day. On the other hand, their father was restless and couldn’t stay calm in one place more than five minutes, even for work –fortunately, he was his own boss. Not that the family spent all the time like recruits in a military camp. Once all of their duties were done, they played board games –Monopoly was banned after one match, it was not the children’s fault– and video games, watched movies and binged series on Weirflix, chatted on RavenGram and other social nets, they even started a book club –Brienne’s suggestion. They tried to keep a routine as normal as possible.

Brienne found her husband at the house door wearing, rather than his _quarantine uniform_ –sweatpants, t-shirt and flip-flops–, jeans, a Henley, sneakers and was putting on his coat.

“What are you doing?” she asked him. Brienne couldn’t give credit to what she was seeing.

“I’m going for a coffee,” Jaime answered in a steady voice, as if it was the most natural thing.

“What!?”

“I’m going for a coffee.”

“Jaime, no…”

“I’m telling you I’m going for a coffee.”

“You can’t go out! It’s dangerous!”

It was no use. He had already opened the door.

“It’s a good thing that hearing lost isn’t one of the symptoms, otherwise I’d be worried,” he said with his customary smirk. “I’m going for a coffee,” Jaime repeated again, gave her a peck in the cheek and, before she could berate him for his irresponsible and foolish behavior, walked away and closed the door behind him.

“Everything is locked,” she whispered, paralyzed.

All worst case scenarios played in her mind. Brienne couldn’t believe he was risking the family just for a little caffeine he could get at home.

But then, she noticed that instead of going toward the street, Jaime was rounding the house with a resolute stride. She followed his route through the living room windows, lost sight of him when she entered the dining room, but saw him again through the kitchen windows.

Brienne blinked a couple of times and judged she should’ve been in a parallel universe.

Genna, wearing an apron, was in front of the window that opened to the back yard.

Jaime stopped in front of their daughter and, with a shit eating grin, greeted her:

“Good morning.”

“Morning, sir,” the girl answered. “What can I offer you?”

“I want a coffee.”

“Just a minute.”

“Thank you.”

While Jaime went to sit in one of the yard seats, Genna poured coffee in his “World's Best Father” cup, put it on a tray along a plate with biscuits, took it to the window and gave it to Duncan, who was also wearing an apron. Then, the boy put the cup and the plate on the table in front of his father.

**Author's Note:**

> This is the tweet:
> 
> http://twitter.con/RichieFed/status/1241852966828728326?s=19
> 
> Watch it 😜
> 
> Kudos and comments are love..


End file.
